


Fake It Till You Make It

by misura



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke needs a fake boyfriend. Or girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It Till You Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wanlorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts).



"Audrey?"

" _Nathan_? What are you _doing_ here? And - is that lipstick?"

Nathan grimaced. "Duke talked me into pretending to be his boyfriend."

"That's weird."

"You tell me."

"No," said Audrey, "I mean it's weird because he asked _me_ to pretend to be his girlfriend, even though I still have _no_ idea what's going on or why he'd need a fake girlfriend."

 

("Simple," Duke said. "I thought we could, you know, all get to know one another a little better this way.")

("By pretending to be in a relationship?" Audrey asked, her tone skeptical.)

("Admit it: if I'd asked you and Nathan out on a date, you'd never have said yes.")

(Nathan scowled. "He does have a point," Audrey told him.)

("Doesn't mean I have to _like_ it," Nathan said.)


End file.
